


OSS #3 Jealousy

by somewhereelse



Series: bee-eye-en-gee-oh [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Future Fic, Olicity Summer Sizzle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhereelse/pseuds/somewhereelse
Summary: AU, post-S7, eff canon, etc. Oliver and Felicity take a trip to Gotham with unexpected interactions.





	OSS #3 Jealousy

“Oliver, no. There was no good reason for treating Kate like that.”

“Flirting.” His teeth were grinding as he arched an eyebrow at her. “ _Flirting_ with you.”

“We covered this in Positano. I handle advances myself. If, _if_ , I feel that I can’t, I will ask for your help.”

“Yeah, but—”

“She’s a _woman_?" Felicity’s a little incredulous but gratified when Oliver flushed guiltily. After a moment, she narrowed her eyes at him. “Were you worried that would make me uncomfortable? Or were you worried because I was being offered an option that holds a different appeal?”

“I saw how you and Sara flirted,” Oliver groused, “You say you’re not interested in other _men_ , but you never said anything about—”

He cut himself off and stared resolutely at the ceiling.

Her eyebrows lifted in surprise. Felicity was certain Oliver hadn’t paid any attention to that back then and wouldn’t care these days, especially given their relationship status. “Well, sure, if I were single, I might be interested but I’m not single, am I?”

When he remained incriminatingly silent, she dissolved into giggles, grabbing the table for support. “Oh, Oliver. If I were still interested in relationships with women, you and Sara wouldn’t have dated when she came back.”

It took a second for the impact of her words to hit him, then he was spluttering in disbelief and... something else.

“Don’t be gross about it,” she warned, rolling her eyes.

“I’m—I’m not,” Oliver tried to stoically insist, but his brain was enjoying the mental image too much for him to be convincing. “Wait, you’re not interested in women _anymore?_ Why haven’t we talked about this?”

“Because my sexual history isn’t as extensive, and therefore concerning, as yours was?” Felicity countered with a mild glare. “And college okay? Not all the girls at MIT were eager to date the same type of guys who grew up telling them they couldn’t like math or science or computers because they didn’t have a penis.”

Oliver’s eyes widened, and he held up his hands in surrender, sensing that was one of the triggers for her down-the-patriarchy style rants. Instead, he pivoted to the question he really wanted, “And Sara...”

Felicity sighed before answering, knowing he wasn’t going to like the harsh truth. “Was a little more trusting of people to know their own limits, like who they wanted to be with. After all, she was openly in love with the daughter of Ra’s al Ghul, not exactly known for his progressive attitudes. Sara trusted Nyssa to decide whether they were worth defying her father, and she trusted me to decide if I wanted to date a vengeance-driven vigilante. And I _did_ , just not _her_.”

“Oh.” Oliver pouted, like most of their turtle-like start hadn’t been due to _his_ issues. “But it never...”

“Went anywhere? No. You’re the only masked vigilante in my past _and_ my present _and_ my future.” Oliver smirked, all smug satisfaction, at her declaration, and Felicity rolled her eyes, especially at their agreed-upon omission of her relationship with Ray. Technically, Ray wasn’t the Atom the _entire_ time they dated so sometimes it was just best to gloss over that. “Is that what it takes to keep the other green monster at bay?”

“Not quite,” Oliver rumbled, sounding like the best mix of post-coital and his Green Arrow voice, “I could use a little more _reassurance_.”

Her smile was indulgent, and Felicity looped her arms around his neck in a practiced motion. They might have been in the middle of the Gotham Grand’s largest ballroom, but she could make a quick exception to their no PDA rule. Felicity was looking forward to the press of smiling lips against smiling lips until they were rudely interrupted in the politest way possible.

“Excuse me but Mr. Wayne requests your presence.”

Speaking of other masked vigilantes...

Her own vigilante groaned, and they were close enough that she could feel his breath on her lips. Oliver’s eyes slipped shut as he tipped forward to rest his forehead against hers. Very quietly, to stay under the radar of their interloper, he whispered, “I _hate_ Gotham.”

Felicity pushed him upright so they could plaster on their usual, pinched expressions of forced hospitality for Bruce. Through her teeth, she countered, “Don’t exaggerate, hon. I think you just hate _bats_.”


End file.
